Anthy Himemiya (Manga)
Summary Anthy Himemiya (姫宮 アンシー, Himemiya Anshī) is a mysterious girl who is said to have no thoughts or desires besides what her current master expects of her. Because of her "doormat" behavior, other characters tend to project their wants or desires onto her, and she's always the target of their eventual rage. Her past and current personality are simultaneously tragic and vengeful, and her personality shifts between selfless love, passive-aggressive revenge and learned helplessness. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 4-C, likely 4-B Name: Anthy Himemiya Origin: Revolutionary Girl Utena Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rose Bride, living sheath to the Sword of Dios Powers and Abilities: |-|Rose Bride= Magic, Sealing (Can place you in coffins to sleep, sealed Dios and his power in a castle), Plant Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Transformation, Light Manipulation, Summoning (the Sword of Dios can be summoned from her bosom, brought down the upside down castle), Immortality (Type 1), possible Dream Walking (subconsciously appeared in Utena's dream), Can take in and amp up swords (such that giving the Sword of Dios more strength), Heat Manipulation, minor Miracle Performing, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Can manifest the power of Dios, Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Personality Swapping (with curry powder, although requires cooking a meal), Healing |-|With the full Power of Dios= All previous to a far higher degree, Force Field Manipulation, Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation (including object teleportation), Flight, Power Bestowal, probable Clairvoyance (can allow one to see everything in the world), Can save someone from fading away to non-existence, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (can also do things like time suspension), Pocket Reality Manipulation (the Duelers' Field happens to be another dimension), Astral Projection, Holy Manipulation (mankind thought of her kind as gods, can possess and empower those of nobility), Duplication, Shapeshifting, Memory Manipulation, possible Darkness Manipulation (Dios of dark aka Akio merged back with Dios of light), likely Reality Warping (can grant mankind's every whim) Attack Potency: Unknown (Sealed Dios into an upside down castle and has a portion of his power within her) | At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Stated to have the power to change the course of stars and celestial bodies, and the Rose Seal contains the Power of Dios) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Sword of Dios, Rose Signet Intelligence: Underneath the veil of introvertedness and docility she can be quite manipulative and deceitful Weaknesses: As the Rose Bride chooses to portray herself as remarkably passive, wholly submissive, absent of a distinct will or selfhood, probably stricken with guilt | Unknown Key: Rose Bride | With the full Power of Dios Gallery File:Utena_anthy024.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Revolutionary Girl Utena Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plant Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Ring Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Maids Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4